Child of a Monk
by The-Kagome-Twins06
Summary: Sango, falling for miroku, in a moment of drunken passion, does something she may regret or praise. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Child of a monk-

Characters:

Miroku

Sango

Kagome

Inuyasha

Shippo

Kirara

Random Demonoids

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, I just own this plot. Lawyers in the background, don't glare at me..

A/N. For those of you that have read my other Fan Fic. I am sorry for being gone so long. But I intend to stay around for a little while and I hope you enjoy my new works.

Kagome-L

Prologue

-The story-

One day in present day Japan a young girl named Kagome fell into the shrine that held an old spell upon it. The spell of the Shikon Jewel. In ancient Japan a Priestess named Kikio protected this jewel. The Priestess Kikio fell in love with a half-demon named Inuyasha that was seeking the jewel. In time she learned to trust the half-demon, and he learned to trust her in turn.

. . . 

Alas, their trust was short lived, a vengeful demon, Naraku was jealous of this half-demon, for he too loved Kikio. He began to feel anger at the young lovers, he decided that if he couldn't have Kikio, then no one could. He deceived the couple. This concluded in the death of Kikio, the jewel sealed within her; and the 50year sleep of Inuyasha.

. . . 

Unbeknownst of Kagome, that she was the reincarnation of that long dead priestess. Kagome had the jewel inside her all these years without any knowledge of it. Jii-Chan (grandpa) had told her stories when she was little about the jewel the priestess and the half-demon; but to her, then, they were only fairytales.

. . . 

Upon falling into the shrines well she was sucked into another time. And down upon her, came the perils of the feudal era. In an act of terror she freed the Half-demon Inuyasha from his long sleep. And started a dangerous journey though time and of love past, present, and future.

. . . 

In time she met others, who joined them on their journey; Shippo, the orphaned Kitsune; Miroku, the Lecherous Monk; Sango, the demon slayer; and her pet, Kirara. Together they battled demons, gathered Shikon shards, and became close friends.

. . . 

-TT -

-YY-

-UU-

. . . 

End Prologue


	2. one drunken night

Child of a monk-

Characters:

Miroku

Sango

Kagome

Inuyasha

Shippo

Kirara

Random Demonoids

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, I just own this plot. Lawyers in the background, don't glare at me..

Kagome-L

WARNING: characters are a little occ… (2 ooc? 2) . 22 I AM A BLOND FORGIVE ME!!! 22

Chapter one

-One Drunken Night-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

The small group traveled along the path through what seemed of endless amounts of Forest and other shrubbery. The light was waning and the world grew dull in the pinkish light sprouting across what could be seen of the horizon. Sango glared at the Inu-half-Demon that led them to great extents across the feudal plain. Today had been a long day, with the triplet stink beetle demons. She sniffed the air disappointed to find that the stench still lingered among them.

. . . 

Sango threw a quick glance over her shoulder to where Shippo and Miroku conversed while bringing up the rear of the group. She really didn't trust her anywhere behind her; even if he had the supervision of Shippo with him. She felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of him groping her again. _Stop it!_ She yelled to herself. This wasn't how things were supposed to go; she couldn't be falling for that lecherous monk! It just wasn't right!

. . . 

Miroku glanced up ahead just as Sango turned back around, and said to Shippo "No, I don't think that would work. Inuyasha is one really determined Hanyu I doubt that if you told him you were tired he'd stop to make camp. He wants to make it to the next shard before then." Miroku reasoned

"But why do we have to find it tonight?" Shippo whined tiredly.

Miroku just shrugged not knowing how to consol the poor kitsune.

. . . 

Kagome yawned loudly, once again making the Hanyu in front of her ear's twitch; though Inuyasha continued matching as if he hadn't noticed. She was beginning to feel defeated in her ploy to actually get to sleep at a decent time tonight. She sighed. "Inuyasha, we really need to stop soon."

"No." was his only reply. She glared at his white hair as if willing it to suddenly burst into flame.

The light was steadily fading. And only as dusk fell did Kagome notice the glow around the bend of trees. "Inuyasha, I see something up ahead, is it a town?" Kagome hoped it was, a bed would be nice.

. . . 

Inuyasha had noticed the lights long before anyone else had and only looked back at Kagome a moment before saying "I don't know. If it is we can stop. Alright?" He felt a little bad working her so hard today; there had been a moment during their battle with the beetles that he had been afraid he would lose her. So he thought that if it was a village, that he would let them rest; though he was also craving some ramen.

. . . 

Sango had caught up to Kagome at the mention of a town ahead. This caused Miroku to hurry ahead as well. "Did I hear town?" Sango asked.

"That means beds." Miroku said with excitement.

"And food!" Shippo Added.

"feh" said Inuyasha

And Kirara purred.

. . . 

As they got nearer, they saw that it was indeed a village, set into the forest a bit. Seeing this gave them some renewed energy and they hurried along with the hope of beds and food and safety. Approaching this rural village the group could hear evidence of a celebration of sorts. Loud happy shouts called out in greeting when people of the village saw the travelers. This was one of the best greetings they had gotten from a village that had never met them before. These people weren't frightened of Inuyasha.

. . . 

Food and drink was soon passed throughout the group, Inuyasha was content with his container of Ramen, though the others had fish and other meats of this village. Kagome and Shippo both yawned loudly and were pointed in the direction of rooms they could use. Inuyasha soon followed, feeling creep'd out by the buoyancy of this village, the way that they just accepted at once that he was a half-demon and didn't care one way or another.

. . . 

Sango liked what she was drinking, she REALLY liked it. She was already done with 2 or 3 crude cups full. Boy Miroku looked pretty.

Miroku had been watching Sango as she downed cupful after cupful of Sake. What was she thinking, she was going to end up with one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

. . . 

The villagers around them danced and sang and drank in merriment. Nothing seemed to upset them. The world seemed to spin in a sick, wondrous way. Sango downed yet another cupful of Sake, hiccupping drunkenly. She stood, swayed, and made her unsteady way towards the monk, who was sitting alone against a tree.

. . . 

'hiccup' "Miroku…" 'hiccup' "did I ev.." 'hiccup' "er tell you…" 'hiccup' "that you ar…" 'hiccup' "re pretty?" 'hiccup.'

"Sango, you're drunk!" Miroku was instantly on his feet catching her as she swayed. "You need to go to bed." He lectured.

"But…" 'hiccup' "your prêt…" 'hiccup' "ty, Miro-kun..." She ended her sentence by licking Miroku's cheek and hiccup-giggling.

"Sango!" Miroku was shocked, never in his life had he ever imagined anything like this.

"Miro-kun…" 'hiccup' " I want to…" 'hiccup' "make bab…" 'hiccup' "by's with you!"

. . . 

Miroku stared in shock at Sango, "but Sango…"

"Babys!" 'hiccup' she said pulling on his kimono her brow furrowing in frustration.

"Are you sure Sango?" Miroku tried to reason with her.

"yes!" 'hiccup' "Baby's!!!"

. . . 

. . . 

Sango awoke with a pounding head, only slightly aware that something lay heavily across her midsection. She moaned as light flitted across her vision briefly. The weight tightened around her stomach, pulling her slightly backwards. Now she was confused, who was sleeping with her? She reached her arm up to brush some of her hair out of her eyes, the back of her hand brushed briefly against a bare breast, and she froze. She was naked… Sango turned her throbbing head to focus on the form behind her and screamed.

. . . 

The scream woke Kagome and Shippo up with a start. Inuyasha too apparently awoke, as he tore open the screen to Kagome's sleeping area "are you alright?"

"It wasn't me." Kagome replied. They both paled. Kagome was up and running towards where the scream had sounded. She yanked open a screen to find Sango bright red and clutching a cover to her chest, her bare legs slightly visible; and Miroku groggily waking up his Kimono thrown haphazardly over his waist.

. . . 

Inuyasha snorted from behind Kagome, not quite seeing what was inside the room. "Miroku get slapped again."

Kagome Aghast glared at him then elbowed him in the ribs. He was out of breath, not because of pain but in shock "what was that for?!"

"You're so insensitive Inuyasha!"

. . . 

After Kagome helped Sango get dressed. She and Sango made plans to take Sango away for a while. Kagome throughout the journeys had found a spell that she thought would work to take someone through to her time with her, other than Inuyasha. She had a reason now, and she intended to use it.

. . . 

It was a 2 day journey to the well. Kagome and Sango sat on the edge. Sango was ify about the whole jumping thing. But she was willing to try. They readied themselves for the jump while the men argued behind them.

. . . 

"This isn't safe Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"It's fine! I do it all the time. So does Kagome. It's safer for the women over there anyway. If Sango wants a vacation, it's the perfect place."

"I still think this is a bad idea." Miroku muttered

"I can bring you back news when I get anything out of them okay?"

"Fine."

. . . 

"Are you girls ready." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and Inu grabbed each of the girls around the waist. Kagome had already "cast" the spell and hoped it worked. Inuyasha Jumped into the well and all too soon the familiar blue light engulfed them.

. . . 

The well filled Kagome with Nostalgia. She looked over at Sango and smiled "Sango welcome to my home." She said as she began climbing the latter to the top of the well.

End chapter One

A/N: Sorry for the shortness and the non-descriptiveness… I got stuck and just flowed, albeit horribly, with it. REVIEW!!


End file.
